How to change history
by Udumuhv
Summary: Battles,promises,curses and dead friends.What if the history want somebody to change it?And what if you must do it?
1. Chapter 1

It was the final end of the battle. Bodies of both sides laid didn't disturb survivors continuing their merciless fight .All was dark, even the moon was hiding behind you followed the flashes of light you could see two young people against eight or nine dreadful men in black robes.

*****

„Run, Mione, run!"Harry yelled, he was leaning against a tree. His face was bloody and his left hand seemed to be broken.

„No, I don't leave you!" yelled Hermione panic in her voice when two deatheaters send curses towards them.

„Bend down!" she cried at the last moment. Second after was Harry's tree just a pile of smoking wood.

„You must do this! Now! It's the last opportunity and you have the power to do this!" Harry said with a groan.

„But..."

„There are no buts! Promise me Mione! Please.. Only you can change it!"

Harry pushed her against next tree and tried to cover her body." Do you promise?" And in next second Harry fell when three curses hit him with green flashes.

All was quiet. Suddenly the cries of joy filled the air.

„Now get this little mudblood bitch. I want to play with her a little."

Hermione stood in the shadows in shock. "Oh, please no. Not Harry."She though."Now is everyone dead and I'm the last one. I don't deserve this! They bastards! I promise Harry, I will go back and fix this. I promise!"Her voice changed into whisper when one lonely tear fell over her cheek.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Lucius Malfoy deadly voice. "She's over there!"

„Hermione? Your name is Hermione right? Show your pretty mudblood face! We just want to have some fun with you!"

She felt that something began lugging her towards him and there was nothing she could do.

„Are you afraid?"Low voice asked. It was Lord Voldemort who stepped out of the darkness. "You should be…" He said when he observed Hermione thoughtfully.

„They all loved you so much, even sacrificed their lives to protect you. It's almost pathetic. And after all it was so pointless." Deatheaters laughed.

„But why did they love you?" He asked with an evil smirk,"You're just a muggleborn. It means you must be very good at… entertainment... Although you are pretty… for a mudblood."

„But now, I'm afraid I must kill you. Well, let's have some fun with this, shall we?" He turned to his followers who started to laugh again.

„You will never get me!" Hermione lifted her wand. If she must die she want to do so much damage to her enemies she can. That little muggleborn bitch will go with a bang! She smiled evilly and yelled a powerful curse.

When three deatheaters fell through the air and splashed into nearby lake, Voldemort's face turned into deadly expression. "That's enough!" He moved his wand and Hermione stumbled when powerful killing curse hit her.

She though that it's the end .But instead of dying she heard a loud crack and saw that the curse bounced back to Voldemort who fell onto the ground. That was the last thing she saw before the world around her begun rotating faster and faster and before fainting she though „I promise."

*****

Three shadows jerked through halls and corridors of Hogwarts. They were seventh year Gryffindors who were on their way back to bedchambers. Merlin knows what they had done earlier but by their satisfied happy faces would anyone who knew them say that it was definitely some kind a prank again.

„Hurry, it's almost midnight!" murmured young Remus Lupin to his two companions.

„Don't worry! If we'll get detentions for being out after curfew again you can always say that we made you to do it or kidnapped you." said a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

„James..." was all that Remus managed to say before he burst into laughter. When he finally finished he looked around questioningly.

„Padfoot! Sirius? Let's move! Can you heaaaar me?"

The third young man, Sirius Black, stood quietly in front of the window watching the half moon.

„What? Oh, I was just thinking about Peter."

His friend's smiles faded away fast. Peter Pettigrew had been their forth friend who had died mysteriously about six months ago. People gossiped that it was Voldemort's punishment, which meant that Peter had worked for him.

„He..." Remus closed his mouth and didn't finish his sentence. They had a quiet agreement that they don't talk about Peter. It was hard but they though it was better than argue about Pettigrew's betrayal.

„Wait! Did you saw that?" whispered Remus when they were close to Great Hall. He had seen a green flash through the Hall's halfway opened door.

Others shook their heads but followed Lupin when he rushed to the Great Hall.

„Moony, what did you saw?" asked James at the same moment when there was another flash.

„That!" said Remus worriedly.

„But it was like the Avad..."In the next moment Sirius ran to a human body what lay on the stone floor.

Marauders saw that it was a young woman whose curly brown hair covered her face. Sirius knelt down and removed one of her curls from girl's face. It was bloody and one big scar ran over her right cheek .Stranger opened her eyes by his touch and her mouth fell open when she saw standing James. All she managed to say was: „Harry! What... Did it work?" before she fainted again.

„Who's Harry?" asked James in surprise. "It doesn't matter now, we must take her to the Hospital Wing and find Dumbledore," said Remus.

Sirius was just in awe. Something in this girl…Well, he had seen a lot of girls but never met someone like her. The fact that she looked like someone who had survived something terrible was awful, but it bring out that side of him who wanted to protect her whatever the cost.

Suddenly he noticed something weird shining around girl's neck.

„Bloody hell, what's this?" he asked his friends.

„I believe it's a time turner," said calm voice behind him. It was Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a dream when girl opened her eyes. She was lying on some grassy meadow and only things she saw were full moon and her shining time-turner. Until she suddenly felt pain. She was strong but this was… this was.. Oh my god, what was happening?

Only sounds were her cries when she transformed. Now instead a girl was a wolf.

"Mm," wolf thought, "This smell is sooo good" and she started running towards the source of it. It was coming from a little house under the trees and in front of it stood a little boy with brown hair.

"Be a good boy and don't scream", wolf thought when she jumped.

But the boy did scream and wolf got hit with a curse when boy's mother ran outside.

Sadly not fast enough because the she-wolf had gotten her bite.

****

Hermione woke with a moan. Why was everything so blurry? And why was she sleeping? And… wait a minute, who were talking and were they talking about her?

"Professor Dumbledore, that scar makes me worried." Miss Pomfrey pointed towards the girl's neck. "It looks awfully similar to Mr. Lup..." she quieted her voice "to Mr. Lupin's scar. And it is fresh, although it isn't possible, there wasn't even full moon yesterday."

"Are you absolutely positive about her new condition?" an older male voice asked.

"I'm afraid I am. There is her bag too. Who is this girl anyways?"

"I don't know yet Poppy. But it seems that we are going to find out soon." He murmured quietly "I'm just worried about what happened."

The girl didn't look like mess anymore. Poppy had cleaned her bruises and cuts. She was, although in bandages and looked very pale and weak.

Poppy startled when the girl suddenly opened her eyes and asked: "Am I dead?"

"No darling, definitely not, just some bruises"

Dumbledore in other hand was curious "Why do you think so?"

"Because you are" Hermione stated matter-o-factly. That was true; death of the headmaster was too big tragedy for everyone to be so easily forgotten. And madam Pomfrey didn't survive when Lestrange had crashed whole ceiling in Hospital Wing.

"So, what's happening?" the girl asked.

"Poppy, can you check other patients please?"

Headmaster waited until Pomfrey had rushed away and asked "How many years?"

"What? I'm sorry I don't know what you mean. But I'm 17." answered very confused Hermione.

"Oh dear, this wasn't on purpose, was it?"

"What wasn't?"

Dumbledore asked suddenly "What year is it right now, miss…?"

"Umm, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Is this some joke, you know me after these years! And it's 1997."

"Then, I'm afraid; I don't know you yet Miss Granger. It's 1977."

"Wow, it did work!" Hermione remembered that she didn't have time to set her time-turner right, so how did she ended up here?

The two of them spent hours speaking and when Poppy dared to come back, Hermione had told Dumbledore almost everything what had happened.

When the headmaster had left, Hermione for the first time didn't have a plan. Especially after what Dumbledore had said.

"_I'm afraid that there isn't anything I can do to help you back your own time. It's a mystery how you can be here, because known record of time travelling is about 2 years, not 20. But maybe that was on purpose? Only you have knowledge to change things and lives. You have to be very careful."_

They decided that she would continue her studies. Hermione couldn't handle the second shocking thing what headmaster had said. The hurting scar on her neck was werewolf's.

"Damn Remus," she thought before drifting into sleep.

****

So I'm a werewolf now? Hermione asked herself next morning. She remembered how she had gotten her scar, just hours before the battle when Wolfsbane didn't work for some reason and she had been in wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't angry, no; she knew it had been just an accident. Hermione was a little bit thankful that Professor Lupin didn't have a change to know what he had done. She was sure that he would have killed himself then. "But," she thought, "the deatheaters were faster."

"May I introduce Miss Granger, who is here for her final year. Please, Hermione, have a seat." Dumbledore said in front of the Great Hall and put the sorting hat on her head.

"Mmm, what do we have here? Cleverness and courage… But let's stop talking about me. I understand that I have seen you before or to be right, will see you again? What house were you in? Ah, in Gryffindor? If that's the case you are going to…

"SLYTHERIN!"

After 2 days, rumors about the new girl were finally forgotten. Hermione hoped that curious glances will end too. She had to stay in Hospital Wing for few days and came out only for meals. She didn't know why she had ended up in Slytherin and that made her nervous. After the sorting when she went towards her new house table, she had almost forgotten to breathe when she noticed two familiar faces. Hermione cursed that she had forgotten that 20 years ago Malfoy and Snape were students. With the marauders, she remembered.

"Well well, I am Lucius Malfoy and welcome to Slytherin."


End file.
